Antinnis Tremayne
Tremayne was the leader of the Zann Consortium for a time, then he left and formed the Galactic Alliance. He is the Chief of state of the GA, and has brought the GA back to its former glory. History Young Years Tremayne was born on Coruscant, between 20 BBY and 19 BBY. He lived in an upstanding family. His father was an admiral in the Galactic Republic's Navy. Most of his childhood is not known. Somehow, he eventually moved out of Coruscant, and into Hutt Space. When he was in his 20s, he re-established the Zann Consortium Crime Lord During his time his time in Hutt Space, he re-established the Zann Consortium. The Consortium was just a band of well-armed mercenaries at the time. Once he took the reings, he expanded the Consortium all over Hutt Space. While he was ruler, he was not involved in any wars, giving the Consortium to build up its armed forces. Chief of State At some point, he left the Consortium and let his second-in-command, Karsk Kaldrop, lead the Consortium. After leaving the Consortium, he disappear for a peroid of time, and eventually re-established the Galactic Alliance. At the time, the GA was only a few worlds large, but, Tremayne changed it, and controlled planets all over the galaxy. Since there was no time to vote for the Chief of State, he became the de facto leader. He quickly allied himself with the Infinite Sith Empire, New Republic, Yuuzhan Vong, and Zann Consortium, forming a coalition. Within a few weeks, he and his coalition went to war with the CIS and Galactic Empire. Coalition Against the CIS Tremayne, Malak, Exile, Karsk, and Xentan met and formed a coalition against the CIS. With this coalition, the Galactic Empire rushed to aid their ally, the CIS. Tremayne was present at several battles, including Dagobah, the First Battle of Sullust, and Iego. Each was a victory. He sent the majority of his forces to Sullust, again, to defend against the Galactic Empire and CIS. Personality and Traits Tremayne highly favors honor, and will never betray his allies in the coalition. However, he will unleash his wrath against those who stand in his way. Over the years between his teenage years and when he lived in Hutt Space, he became a Sith Lord, mercelessly hunting down people who offended him on the streets. When in the Zann Consortium and even to this day, he is still Sith Lord. Tremayne is usually spotted in a regular crowd of beings with his prosthetic arm and eye. Powers and Abilities Tremayne primarily uses the dark side of the force in battle. Over the years, he learned many force powers. Even with his prosthetic eye and arm, he is un-altered while using the force. Tremayne can also go without the force, using his body as a weapon. He has two red lightsaber, and is skilled in using them. Armor and Weapons Tremayne almost always is in his armor. Even in speeches as Chief of State, he wears armor. He has several sets armor, consisting of cortosis, mandolorian iron, also known as beskar, and several others. When in battle, and when expecting lightsaber wielding enemies, he usually wears his cortosis set. Most of the other time, he wears beskar. Tremayne owns many blasters and has two red lightsabers. He also has a Sith Sword, given to him by Malak. He has many sword like a sith sword, such as cortosis blades and ceremonial swords in some cults. Category:Primary Characters Category:General Characters Category:Faction Leaders Category:Dark Siders Category:Galactic Alliance Characters